


i guess i just like liking things- coin flip

by jabedalien



Series: I Guess I Just Like Liking Things [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabedalien/pseuds/jabedalien
Summary: tangentially related to my ficI Guess I Just Like Liking Things, but you don't need it to read this.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Series: I Guess I Just Like Liking Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	i guess i just like liking things- coin flip

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had when I was very high so I’m really not sure if it’s actually going to work. I had a few scenes that I had to do away with in other shit that i still wanted to post. It would’ve gone a lot smoother if I had thought of it before I completed the original fic, but we’re going to give it a try anyways.  
> Basically, there are two ways the story could have gone, depending on which side the coin landed on. In the original, Jeff lands on heads and goes to work with Abed on the script. This is what would have happened if he hadn’t. There are some scenes directly pulled from the original, because I am a lazy writer and if its not broke I refuse to fix it. These are all italicized!

Jeff was sitting at his computer when his phone started ringing.

“Hi Jeff, just calling to see if we’re still on for tonight.”

“Well I suppose we are, since you did one hell of a job keeping my schedule open. Scotch and billiards night at L. Street, you really do know what I like. And how’d you get them to post it to their facebook page? Gotta say, I’m impressed,”

“Jeff, what the fuck are you talking about?” Abed said.

“I’m talking about how you’re uncannily good at making up fake shit that you know I’d like so I leave time free to hang out with you.”

“Do you really think I care enough about you editing my courtroom drama to hack your favorite bar’s social media? I’m pretty sure that’s a real event they’re doing. If you want to go to it I don’t really mind. We can look at the script another time.”

“So you didn’t make this up?”

“No. And I’m still sort of lost on how you think I possibly could have.”

“Okay…” Jeff said, still a little suspicious. “I’ll call you back,” He added before hanging up.

Jeff looked at the promotional poster on his computer screen, then back at Abed’s contact on his phone. Scotch and billiards sounded pretty damn nice, but Abed _was_ the only person he’d even think about helping out like this in the first place, so he did feel kind of bad ditching him at the last minute.

Jeff picked up a quarter from the pile of change on his desk and examined it. He was sure Abed wouldn’t appreciate him leaving this decision up to chance, but at least he wasn’t here to see it.

“Okay,” Jeff said to himself. “Heads, I go help Abed, tails, I get wasted at L Street.”

He threw the coin into the air, where it seemed to stop midair for just a moment before Jeff caught it and flipped it onto his hand. Tails.

“Scotch and Billiards it is.” He called Abed back to reschedule.

…

“Jeff still coming to edit Lawyering 101?” Troy asked over lunch.

“Nah, he’s going to L Street instead.”

“Oh okay, well I was gonna head over to Britta’s. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind if you joined but…”

Abed gave him his signature confused look.

“We were going to smoke, and uh, I’m not really sure if you’re okay with that.”

Abed shrugged. “If it’s alright with her I kind of want to. We all know Britta enjoys it, and you do too. Plus it’s referenced in so many movies and shows that it be nice to know what it’s actually like.”

“She won’t mind, she kinda has a lot of weed. I think you’ll like it, it kind of makes everywhere feel like the dreamatorium.”

Abed grinned at that.

…

“Okay so you just breathe it into your lungs, then hold it there for a second, then breathe it out. Easy.” Britta said.

Abed put the blunt to his lips and took a deep breath as Troy held the lighter to the end and coughed almost immediately.

“That’s okay,” Troy laughed. “Everyone coughs their first time. Just try again.”

He took another hit, with a smaller breath this time and managed to hold it in. After a second he started to feel a wave rush to his head. When the others nodded at him, he did it again, for a little longer this time. Eventually Troy motioned to him and pulled the blunt from his fingertips, taking a few pulls before passing it over to Britta.

“How ya feelin Abed?” Britta asked, taking a long drag from the blunt before leaning over to ash it in a tray that she'd probably never emptied. They passed it around till it burned out and Britta dropped the roach with the others.

“Good,” He laughed. “Really good.” Once he started laughing, it was impossible to stop. Troy and Britta looked at each other and grinned. Troy had been right, everything did have that feeling of being half-removed from reality like it did in the dreamatorium.

“Want me to order pizza?” Britta asked.

Abed realized how hungry he was and the fact that pizza seemed like the best thing in the world right then. “Definitely.”

Britta got up to find the menu and call the pizza place.

“You have a cute nose,” Abed said, reaching his pointer finger out and placing it on the tip of Troy’s nose. It felt like every nerve in his body was radiating with the contact. Troy laughed, which made Abed laugh again, until they’d dissolved into a fit of giggles.

“Wait Abed, turn around for a second, I want to show you something.”

Abed shifted so his back was to Troy on the couch.

“Britta did this for me once, it’s the best feeling ever.” Troy said.

Suddenly Abed was totally overwhelmed with the feeling of Troy’s fingertips running over his scalp. The touch was shooting down the base of his spine in an otherworldly way. He was definitely starting to understand why people smoked. It wasn’t all that much like he’d seen it in movies, though.

They did watch a movie, _Moonrise Kingdom_ , which Abed and Britta were both talking about for at least twenty minutes before they pressed play, but Troy couldn’t tell if they were arguing or just agreeing with each other really passionately.

…

“I’m gonna have to drive you idiots home.” Britta said after the movie was over.

They walked down to Britta’s car and both sat in the backseat next to each other. After going down the stairs Abed’s bones felt weirdly exhausted and leaned against Troy’s shoulder. Troy moved to the middle seat to hold him up.

“Fuck, I forgot the keys.” Britta said as she sat down. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“She Britta’d it.” Abed muttered to himself, and him and Troy burst into laughter.

A woman walked along the pavement past their car window, pushing a stroller.

“Look at that baby. Babies are really cute.” Troy said.

“They seem like a lot of work but I guess they’re nice.” Abed said back.

“We should have a baby, Abed. I bet we would be really good parents.”

Abed laughed into Troy. “We can't just _have_ a baby together. Biologically or whatever. And I don’t think we would be very responsible parents.”

Troy considered this for a second. “We could adopt a baby but that wouldn’t be as fun. It’d be a lot better if it looked like you.”

“I was an ugly baby.”

“That’s okay, ugly babies make cute people most of the time anyhow.”

“I’ve never heard that before.” Abed said, but he was grinning. “Boy or girl?”

“I’m not sure. I think either would be nice.”

“I’d want a boy and a girl.” Abed said, and it was clear he’d thought this through. “I wouldn’t want to have an only child. Gets lonely.”

“Makes sense.” Troy said as Britta came back out the front door of the building and got into the car. She looked at the two of them in the backseat for a second.

“What were you guys doing?” Britta asks.

“Talking about babies.” Abed said.

Britta shrugged and started the car.

…

_Abed was deep in sleep that night when he heard someone whispering his name. He blearily opened his eyes to see Troy’s face peering over the edge of the top bunk._

_“Abed, are you okay?!” Troy whispered frantically._

_“I’m fine Troy, what time is it?”_

_“Like 3:30. I had a nightmare with this crazy old racist doctor who looked a lot like Pierce and he killed you so I wanted to make sure you were still alive in real life."_

_“Okay makes sense. I’m pretty sure I’m fine though.” Abed said, ready to go back to sleep but Troy hadn’t moved._

_“So...” Troy said, shrugging a little._

_“Do you want me to go down there and lay with you?”_

_Abed watched the white of Troy’s sheepish grin flash in the darkness. “Would you please?”_

_“Cool. Cool cool cool,” Abed whispered, climbing down the top bunk as quietly as he could (he knew Annie was a light sleeper) and laying on his back in Troy’s bed. Troy followed immediately, nestling himself in the space under Abed’s arm and laying his head on Abed’s chest._

_“Abed?”_

_“Yeah Troy?”_

_“I’m happy you’re alive. I was real nervous for a second there,” Troy said. Abed could only half hear him but he felt the words vibrating on his chest._

_“I’m happy too.”_

...

He’s just existing like that for a few more moments until Abed asks him what time it is. He gets up a little and reaches over Abed to grab his phone from the charger.

“4:17” Troy says.

He goes to lay back down but stops for a second hovering above Abed’s face, realizing just how _pretty_ it looked. His cheekbones were high and his jawline was sharp, and his thin face was only accentuated by the shadows. Abed’s eyes were wide, staring at him unblinkingly, rimmed with dark lashes. He’d definitely said Abed was cute or adorable before, but right now he just looked beautiful. Before Troy could think anything else, he leaned down and met Abed’s lips with his, only for a second.

…

Looking up at Troy’s face, and all the warmth and comfort he’d felt when Troy was laying in his arms had been replaced by hunger, some deep, overwhelming desire to grab Troy by the hair and press their lips together.

He was so shocked by Troy’s kiss that he didn’t even realize it had happened until it was already over. He knew his face probably read more “puzzled” than “thrilled” and hated himself for it. Troy pulled away and laid his head on the pillow next to Abed’s.

“WhatthehelldidIjustdo?” Troy whispered quickly to himself, clearly ready to panic.

Abed shifted his body so he was face to face with Troy.

“I just... wasn’t expecting that.” Abed said. “Can we try again?”

Troy gave a small nod and Abed looped one hand around the back of Troy’s neck and pulled him into a real kiss. It grew in intensity until Troy let out a low gasp at Abed’s other hand gripping his waist. Abed pulled back at the sound and looked at Troy patiently for a reaction.

“Hey are you alright?” Troy asked, “if you don’t want to this it’s okay, you know.”

“I’m fine, I was worried about you.” Abed said, smiling just enough to see in the light.

“Listen Abed, I trust you. If I wasn’t absolutely loving whatever the hell is happening right now I would tell you.”

Abed nodded and stuck out his hand for a pinkie swear that Troy immediately latched onto.

When their pinkies separated Abed’s hand darted back under Troy’s shirt, and the sensation against his side tickled him. He laughed uncontrollably for a second into Abed’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Abed said, but he was still grinning. “I already knew you were ticklish.”

“I hate you.” Troy teased.

“That’s a lie.” Abed said, putting his hand under Troy’s chin to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure yall. this is a months old wip that got lost in my monster word doc and forgot ab


End file.
